


Omega Malfunction

by Femslash_writer, MountainLionCommander



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Abby, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Omega Raven, bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainLionCommander/pseuds/MountainLionCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanheda has been living on her own out in the woods for 3 months as a wanted woman. She is the only one (and now Niylah) that knows she is pregnant with the commander’s baby(s). What will happen when she is brought before Lexa? (Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics...G!P Lexa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Information Specific to this Story:
> 
> Alphas:  
> Females alphas have regular female parts (and boobs) as well as male parts. Male alphas have only male parts. They can only get omegas pregnant. The omega that gets pregnant doesn’t have to be there mate. Alphas only have one mate ever. Females alphas can get any male omega and any recognized mate female omegas pregnant. Male alphas can get any female omega and any recognized mate male omegas pregnant. Recognized mate means that they have the potential to be mates, but they haven’t necessarily completed the mating process. Alphas tend to be stronger, more temperamental, and very protective. 
> 
> Omegas:  
> Females omegas have regular female parts. They can get pregnant from either male or female alphas. Male omegas have male parts and female parts (not the boobs). They can get pregnant by either male or female alphas. Omegas have several possible alpha mates, but only one perfect alpha mate. A perfect alpha mate produces a lot of kids that will be really strong. No known grounder contraceptives can stop pregnancy of a perfect alpha pair. Male omegas can get pregnant from any female alpha, but only get pregnant from a male alpha if they are mated. Female omegas can get pregnant from any male alpha, but only get pregnant from a female alpha if they are mated. Omegas tend to be nurturers, skilled orators, and very smart. Omegas that choose to partner with other omegas can imprint on each other. The omega that is imprinted on can’t smell the special scent but other omegas and alphas can, to warn them that the omega in question is taken. When omegas copulate, they can choose whether or not to imprint on one another. Another type of imprinting that is very rare and happens when there is an extremely close bond between two omegas. They unconsciously imprint on each other to let others know they are family. The imprinted omegas will not notice the scent on themselves, but the omega that imprinted on them will think the omega they imprinted on smells aromatically pleasing. 
> 
> Betas:  
> Basically like regular humans. They can’t smell alpha or omega scents, they can’t get pregnant but only a small fraction of the pregnancies are carried to term. Beta boys have normal boy parts and beta girls have normal girl parts. Only beta girls can have children. Only betas can become pregnant by other betas. Betas are skilled craftsmen, very good with their hands, and often are loyal soldiers. 
> 
> Mates:  
> Perfect mates exist one in every hundred pairings of alphas and omegas. There isn’t a lot different between regular mates and perfect mates, but if perfect mates find each other and don’t complete the mating process both will slowly go insane, which is obviously happening to Lexa. Also contraceptives don’t work for perfect mates. Also perfect mates are more likely to have multiple children per birth. I call children pups here because that is what they often refer to kids between a perfect pair because they come out in multiples.

**Title** **: Omega Malfunction**

**Writers** **: femslash_writer and MountainLionCommander**

 ** Chapter Rating ** **: R(ish)**

**Fandom** **: The 100**

**Pairing** **: Lexa(Alpha)/Clarke(Omega), Abby(Alpha)/Raven(Omega),  and Indra(Alpha)/OC(Omega)....sorry just a little Clarke(Omega)/Niylah(Omega)**

**Prompt** **(s): none**

**Warning** **: Femslash, Alpha/Omega/Beta Pairing, G!P**

**Beta** **: two writers = twice the betaing power**

**Summary** **: Wanheda has been living on her own out in the woods for 3 months as a wanted woman. She is the only one (and now Niylah) that knows she is pregnant with the commander’s baby(s). What will happen when she is brought before Lexa?**

**Chapter Summary** **: Clarke enjoys a little time with Niylah before she is captured by Roan and taken to the person she wishes least to see, the Commander. **

**Disclaimer** **: We do not own anything. Nothing we write is for profit (although we wish it was). Everything we write is not meant to offend anyone, but if it does, get over it!**

**(Bye Felicias) -Nally**

**\---**

Niylah’s fingers stroked gently against the rough spot inside of Clarke, causing the girl to whimper in pleasure. Although it wasn’t a common occurrence for the trade girl to take her customers to bed, she couldn’t resist making the great Wanheda cum. Her hopes were that the girl might be a screamer; at least, all the rumors of the girl’s time with the Commander all shared the same explicit details of the curses and cries coming from their tent early into the morning. However, the girl barely made a noise as Niylah’s thin aching fingers curled up as she drove into Clarke’s tight channel while her tongue lapped at the hard nub in an increasingly random pattern. If only Clarke would just let go, Niylah would be there to catch her.

“Wanheda...cum gon ai,” the older omega murmured. Although her words were half lost as her tongue continued to stroke the tiny nub, the tight muscles of the most feared girl in the world gripped the grounder’s fingers and pulled them deeper as wetness flooded out and over Niylah’s hand.

Blood swirled mixing in Clarke’s mouth as she continued to bite down on her lip, refusing to let even the smallest cry of pleasure pass her lips. She would not give that to this stranger. She had given that once before, and it had destroyed her.

…

Clarke woke with a gasp of pain. It had been three _long_ months since the Commander’s meaty member had first found resident in the Omega’s tight wetness. The two leaders had been desperate before the battle, neither knowing if they would ever see the other again. Had Clarke known that she would be spending the next three months alone vomiting and peeing her way through the forest, she certainly would not have allowed Lexa to knot her.

After the first week of “morning sickness”, she had come to the most unfortunate conclusion that she was in fact pregnant with the baby of her betrayer. In that moment of shock, she thought about returning home, telling her mother what had happened, and asking for an abortion. It took only a moment for her to rule against that idea. It was then that she had vowed to never again let another Alpha mount her. Niylah, a much weaker omega than herself, had been the perfect choice; Clarke’s growing hormones had resulted in many private masturbation sessions in the woods. But finally, someone, albeit a chatty trades woman, was willing to help her scratch her itch.

Clarke suspected that Niylah knew that she was pregnant; omegas could smell when other omegas were with child. Much to the sky girl’s dismay, the woman probably also guessed who said child belonged to. It would make sense as to the extra healthy meal supplies and special plants she had been finding tucked away in her trade gear. Perhaps she was just doing it to get on her Heda’s good side.

The Commander’s child, the thought sent a new wave of nauseousness through Clarke. She could not offer the child a good life, not if she was constantly on the run. She had already heard from her place in Niylah's room, several Trikru inquiring as to her whereabouts no doubt on orders from their leader. She seriously doubted that Lexa would be happy about the pregnancy, or perhaps she would have been more relentless in her pursuit. Either way, she never planned to find out what the Commander thought of her spawn. She’d never have choice in raising _it_ anyway. 

It only took moments for Clarke to get dressed. The air of the trade hut had suddenly become too suffocating. She needed to feel the cool night air prickle her skin before she would be able to settle. Several sleepless nights had been spent in an abandoned bunker much like the one she had once shared with Finn. Everything these days either reminded her of Finn’s betrayal or the Commander’s. Her mother had gotten her father killed, Lexa had abandoned her, Finn had become a mass murderer, the list went on and on, and now she had no one left to trust, not even herself.

As she stepped through the door, a meaty hand latched onto her mouth preventing her from making any noise. Fear rippled down her spine, the brute of a man from earlier had captured her. He no doubt was working for the Ice Queen, his markings had suggested such. Her hand had instinctively gone to cover her vulnerable stomach. No matter how little she wanted to be a mom, she was going to protect the little life inside of her.

The rest of the time spent in captivity was a blur of Bellamy, fighting, and pain. Clarke could only hope that her baby was safe. It took a little over a day with a bag over her head to get to their final destination. It pained the sky girl more to realize she was in Polis rather than the capital of Azgeda. At this point, she would have preferred the insane Ice Queen.

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa’s face twitched, something was different about the Omega. Her eyes scanned her one time lover noticing many cuts along her face. Her smell was not the familiar one she once knew. The girl stunk of forest, anger, and something she couldn't’ quite place. “The deal was for you to bring her to me unharmed.”

The man, unlike the others in the room, did not cower at the growl that tore from the Heda’s throat. “She did not come easy.”

“I expect not.” Her eyes flickered down to the bound girl, nothing was ever easy with the sky princess. Even when they had copulated, Clarke had insisted on not being mated, much to Lexa’s chagrin. She just had to have her way, but not this time. No, the commander finally had her. She was safe here in Polis where Lexa could keep her safe.

Clarke’s ears burned red. The Commander had brought her here, but right now she wished it had been the Ice Queen. Her brain didn’t hear a word the man that captured spoke to the Heda. Her focus was on the face of her betrayer, watching every muscle movement, every twitch, and every breath she took. It took her a moment to realize that everyone was leaving the room, leaving the two alone except for the two guards that were ordered to “help her up.”

They exited knowing not to step in between an alpha and their mate, especially before they had completed their mating marks. This truth was hard for the Trikru’s most loyal generals and advisors to swallow. Their great Commander’s inner alpha had recognized its most perfect mate. Costia had been a good substitute, but she was a beta meaning that no markings were made and no children produced. Of course the Leader of the Twelve clans would have a mate that had to travel thousands of miles for them to meet. A perfect love story, and a perfect headache for the Trikru leaders.

Lexa had been a real branwada to deal with. She had growled more, stomped her feet when she walked, and had an overall irritability that was driving them insane. Half of them feared the return of Wanheda to her side. There was a great possibility that her moods would become even more volatile. While the other half, Titus included, felt they could coerce Clarke into controlling her alpha better.

Titus was the only omega that was in the room when Clarke had entered. He had immediately sensed the pregnancy despite the overwhelming stench of the forest. There was also another hint of a scent that felt like honey meat to tongue. It was no doubt the smell of an omega. He feared his Commander smelling the other omega. The only way for the smell to linger is if the omega had imprinted on each other.

A very common imprintation can occur when omegas sexually copulate with one another. It was their choice whether or not to imprint their scent on the other. The omega that is imprinted on cannot sense it, but other Omegas and Alphas could. It is used when omegas decide to pseudo-mate with one another. They couldn’t have children together, but they could choose to share their lives together. The imprintation let others know the omega was taken like a weaker version of mating. A strong enough alpha could drive the scent off with a mating as well as other omegas with a stronger bonding connections.

A rarer imprintation, a sweeter one than that on Clarke, could occur when a rare strong friendship occurs. The omegas imprint their scents on each other without noticing, to claim the other as their family. Titus could only hope the Commander would mistake Clarke’s imprintation as such. At least there was no smell of another alpha. The aromatics of the Heda could still be faintly sensed. There was no doubt in Titus’s mind that the pup within the Wanheda belonged to Lexa. She obviously did not know of the pregnancy, and there would probably be hell to pay when she did. He could only hope that Clarke waited to tell her as he was ushered out of the room.

Titus had tried to stop Lexa to tell her something that he claimed was important but she ignored him in favor of the girl who made her blood thrum in the most perfect way. The alpha inside of her cried for a mating that she could only hope would happen in the future. If only she could get her omega to see reason. Everyday she had to live with the decision of the Commander, so powerful to even out weigh the primal instinct of the alpha. Stepping up she removed the cloth gag, “I’m sorry. It had to be this way. I had to ensure that the Wanheda did not fall into the hands of the Ice Queen. War is brewing, Clarke.”

The next words from her mouth were a struggle for the Commander, but the alpha demanded the words be said. “I need you.”

A fire burned white hot in Clarke’s heart and all she could see was red. How dare Lexa ask her for help after abandoning her? The omega inside of her longed to forgive, but her heart would be damned if she would let the omega win right now. She had three months worth of anger to get out first. Her limbs were too tired to break her bonds and strike out. Instead, she settled for spitting at her one time lover.

The guards wasted no time in restraining her, albeit gently, but still she struggled against their hold. She had let her stupid anger take control her, and despite how much her omega wanted her to stop, she couldn’t. “You bitch. You wanted the Commander of Death, you’ve got her.”

She felt her stomach turn over as she screamed, “I’ll kill you.”

**Etceteras:**

**Find this story on: fanfiction (femslash-writer), Ao3 (MountainLionCommander and Femslash_writer).**


	2. Chapter 2: Lexa's Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander tries to make amends with the Wandheda. Raven is in more pain than ever much to Abby's dismay, and Lexa receives shocking news from someone close to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Omega Malfunction
> 
> Writers: femslash_writer and MountainLionCommander
> 
> Chapter Rating: T
> 
> Fandom: The 100
> 
> Pairing: Lexa(Alpha)/Clarke(Omega), Abby(Alpha)/Raven(Omega), and Indra(Alpha)/OC(Omega)....sorry just a little Clarke(Omega)/Niylah(Omega)
> 
> Prompt(s): none
> 
> Warning: Femslash, Alpha/Omega/Beta Pairing, G!P
> 
> Beta: two writers = twice the betaing power
> 
> Summary: Wanheda has been living on her own out in the woods for 3 months as a wanted woman. She is the only one (and now Niylah) that knows she is pregnant with the commander’s baby(s). What will happen when she is brought before Lexa?
> 
> Chapter Summary: The Commander tries to make amends with the Wandheda. Raven is in more pain than ever much to Abby's dismay, and Lexa receives shocking news from someone close to her.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own anything. Nothing we write is for profit (although we wish it was). Everything we write is not meant to offend anyone, but if it does, get over it!(Bye Felicias) -Nally

Although treated like a guest, there were still bars on her windows, much to Clarke’s disgust. She was going to go insane if she didn’t get out of here soon. She was used to the outdoors with fresh air. Here everything smelled of Lexa. She wondered if the pup would smell like her two mummies. The little pup was the only reason the sky princess hadn’t attempted to escape; she couldn’t risk hurting the precious little life inside of her. Clarke would go to her grave protecting their pup. 

The omega within her was screaming for her to complete the mating with Lexa. The alpha’s scent caused a constant flow of liquid between her legs. Unfortunately, the only person she could get to take care of it was herself. She doubted Lexa would be letting Niylah anywhere near her in the future. Clarke had been forced to take matters into her own hands from the very first night as the Commander’s prisoner, and she didn’t bother being quiet about it. She hoped the guards would hear her loud curses and climaxing screams. She wanted them to report her actions back to the Commander. The omega in her keened in pleasure at the idea of her almost mate knowing that she was moaning in desire only a few rooms away. Though, she was delusional if she kept telling herself that her loud self-pleasuring was done only to annoy Lexa.

As the sky girl looked out the window at Polis, a place she had yet to see up close, Lexa opened her door without preempt. Had Clarke known she was going to enter, she probably would have blocked the door with the many items that littered the room. Her prison was certainly the nicest place she had been, even over the room she had occupied in Mount Weather. It would seem that Lexa had impeccable taste, or at least, the previous Commander did. Her omega was pleased at the idea of Lexa selecting this room for her. She must have cared whether she was at least comfortable.

Her omega cried with joy seeing the alpha after a week of absence, but Clarke’s face remained etched in anger. Lexa had sent numerous envoys requesting the sky girl's presence, each one sent back with the same  ‘fuck off’ in reply. The sky girl was determined to ignore her captor as much as possible. “What part of ‘I won’t see you’ was unclear?”

“I respected your wishes for a week, Clarke.” Lexa’s acute hearing had been pestered with the sounds of the omega’s lust for the last week. The alpha within her had begged to go claim the girl. The Commander had broken the arms off her throne twice now in the last week, whilst trying to restrain herself from forcing herself on the omega. Her own lust was driving her insane. Her penis was at a constant hard on, and she was starting to hear murmurs even from Indra about the very noticeable bulge. Luckily, she had taken care of that particular issue before visiting with the omega. Each orgasm by her own hands proved paled in comparison to the one she had experienced sheathed in Clarke’s moist heat. If only she could experience that again, and she would gladly die even at the Ice Queen’s hand.

The air in the room swam with Clarke’s scent, making Lexa’s cock twitch with desire. The omega made her hornier than she has ever been. Even though she had recently cum, she could already feel her cock beginning to get hard against her thigh. She plowed on, hoping to get out the way what she had to say. Surely then the sky girl and she could enjoy themselves in a more pleasurable way. She knew the omega in Wanheda wanted her alpha. She just needed to get the sky girl to understand that she was willing to make a big gesture in return. “We have bigger concerns.” Pun not intended. 

“We don’t have any concerns at all.” Wanheda glared at the older girl. The omega wanted so much for their to a ‘we’, but Clarke’s broken heart was still mending. She wasn’t going to let the alpha break down her walls again. Not now, she had their pup to think about. First, she needed a way out of here. Clearly, Lexa hadn’t found out about their pup yet or else she would not be acting so calm. Everyone on her council was probably too afraid of her to say anything. Then again, Clarke herself was afraid of the alpha discovering the truth. She needed to find a way out before she did, and maybe she and her baby would be safe.

Although, logically Clarke knew an alpha would not harm its own pup, she still worried about the older girl’s reaction. Lexa had so much responsibility as evidenced by the Heda choosing her people at Mount Weather over her almost mate. The sky girl seriously doubted the Commander could handle more responsibilityl what if it came down between choosing their pup and choosing the Trikru people? The blonde did not want to find out the answer.

“Yes we do.” The Heda moved forward wanting to comfort the clearly distressed girl. Something was still funny about her smell, but she couldn’t place it. It made the girl so much sweeter and that much harder to resist. Her cock lurched again wanting so much to experience Clarke’s heat.

“I am hosting a summit with Skaikru at sundown. You may return to your people.” Lexa had serious doubt about returning Clarke to her people, but her only desire was to see the sad smile disappear from the blonde’s eyes. She would do anything for the girl, well anything that did not directly hurt her people. She was Heda first, and Lexa second.

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat. She wanted to see her mother and Raven, but she wasn’t sure about everything else. She had left things on not so good terms with everyone, especially Bellamy and his sister. Octavia had been nothing but hostile to her since the mountain men’s missile. There would certainly be a fight between the two. Nothing could have changed that much in three months. If it came down to it, she would kill Octavia if it meant protecting her pup.

Clarke would miss the luxury of being the Commander’s prisoner; things were easy here. She might not be able to escape her guilt, but she no longer has to worry about enough food. She had been extremely worried for her pup several times when she had been forced to go without food for days. Her mom would have to perform an exam if she returned. Her face paled for a moment. She had totally forgotten about telling anyone about the pregnancy. What would her mother say? Would she want her to abort it? Clarke hoped not. She knew she wouldn’t be able to kill her pup.

She decided to bait Lexa, in favor of not having to face her mother. The Commander was scary enough, but a pissed of Abigail Griffin was far worse. “You went to all that trouble of capturing me, just to let me go?”

“I went through all that trouble to save you.” It had really been a lot of work. People had died trying to find Wanheda, and even the Heda’s advisors had begun to murmur about her sanity.

“You know when I could have used saving? When you abandoned me at Mount Weather.” Clarke’s heart twitched when she saw a momentary flash of pain cross the older girl’s face. She wanted to take back her words, but she couldn’t. These were the thoughts that had plagued her for over three months of emotional and physical pain.

“Clearly you didn’t need my help.” Lexa’s own heart ached. She hated to see her woman hurting, and she hated more that she had caused it.

“Clearly,” the blonde snorted. The sky girl turned her back to the woman that she could have loved. She didn’t want to face the Commander’s heart eyes anymore. They were weakening her walls with every blink.

Lexa didn’t know what she could say that could get the younger girl to even listen to her. “You’re angry, Clarke, but I know you. What you’ve done haunts you, and it's easier to hate me than to hate yourself.”

The omega turned with a look that would have made grown men wet themselves. She couldn’t believe Lexa had gone there. How dare she psychoanalyze her! “Oh I can do both,” Clarke bit out.

Lexa could feel the anger rolling off the omega, but continued on. This might be the progress both of them needed. “What would you have done if their leader had offered you the deal, save your people at the price of mine, would you really have chosen differently?”

“I don’t betray my friends.” She had thought of Lexa as more than a friend, but the point was made nonetheless. The older girl was nothing to her now.

The next words out of her mouth felt like acid, “But you did. You had friends in Mount Weather.”

Wanheda felt the words like a slap to the face. She thought she wouldn’t have to face her actions with Lexa. She thought she could blame them all on the Commander, but it appeared she would have to face the deaths of those people. Well if she was going to feel the sting of their deaths, she was going to make the older girl damn well feel it too. “Those deaths are on you too. The only difference is you have no honor and I had no choice.”

“It helps no one to dwell on the past, and that’s not why I am here. You are right I am not just letting you go back to your people. I want something more. I want your people to become my people.” Hope shined through her eyes. She so badly wanted the girl to accept. If they were of the same people, she might be able to convince Clarke to court her. It would be perfect. Her people would have to accept them as mates. “I’m offering skaikru the chance to join my coalition, become the thirteenth clan. No one would dare move against you because that would mean moving against me.”

Moving against Clarke already meant moving against the Heda. Everyone knew it even if it wasn’t official. Becoming the thirteenth clan would allow her to protect the girl her alpha longed for without looking like favoritism.

“Just leave me alone. I am done. Do you understand that? I left.” Clarke’s heart was hurting, and she felt as though her walls could crack at any minute. The damn pup was making her emotional all the time. If Lexa didn’t leave soon, she’d end up giving into her more base desires. They’d be mated and there would be no keeping Lexa away from their pup. The omega in her would cry out for the alpha every time she went into heat. If the Heda wasn’t there to soothe her heat, then she’d be in excruciating physical pain until they were once again reunited. She and the child could never escape, never live anywhere besides wherever the Commander resided. They’d have to follow her with every warring party, every clan visit, and anywhere else the older girl wished. Omegas were subjected to the whim of their alpha once they were mated, and it wasn’t particularly fair. The only way to escape the pain of their heat and needing of their alpha was for the alpha to die, which left an emotional hole bigger than could ever be filled.

“You can’t run away from who you are Clarke. Join me. Bow before me and your people will be safe.” Bowing to the Commander was an old tradition of submission. It was exactly like an alpha or omega kneeling before their mate. The alpha inside of Lexa purred at the idea of its hopefully soon-to-be mate on her knees in front of her. If only it didn’t have to be in public. The alpha had some devious ideas as to what the omega could do for her on her knees. The image sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine that was far too short lived for her liking.

“Bow before you? You don’t give a damn about my people. I know why you are here, alpha”. Clarke literally growled, something, up until then, Lexa had only heard other alphas do. The sky girl didn’t trust the Commander. For some reason, the idea in her head showed the Commander accepting her people but rejecting their child, and this mama bear would do anything for her pup and right now she felt threatened. “I made you look weak at Mount Weather and the Ice Nation is exploiting that. Well if you want the power of Wanheda, kill me and take it. Otherwise go float yourself because I will never bow to you.”

 

* * *

 

 **At the Ark**  

The Chancellor looked up at the dark haired omega who had just rode in on a beautiful white stallion; Abby often worried about the girl. She pushed herself too hard especially on that leg. Raven just didn’t understand the meaning of the phrase ‘taking it easy’. It frustrated the alpha to no end. She almost wanted to take the girl over her knee and teach her a lesson. Her cock twitched against her pants, but she quickly shut that idea down. This was Clarke’s friend; she could never administer ‘corporal punishment’ to the mechanic even if it was for her own good.

The doctor asked the one question that had been on her mind for months. “Clarke?”

Raven wanted to give the woman good news, but gave a small shake of her head in the negative. She wished she could somehow ease her friend’s pain. Clarke had selfishly left, not thinking about those she’d leave hurting in her wake. Abby had been distraught ever since, and there was nothing the girl could do to ease the pain no matter how hard she tried. Raven had tried getting the Chancellor drunk. It had been a massive fail, she had ended up drunk with a completely sober Abby. The mechanic would do anything if it meant the sadness would leave the alpha.

Octavia ended their staring. “You want me to take him?” She asked referring to the horse.

“I’ll take him.” In truth, the older girl felt as if she couldn’t get off of the horse even if her life depended on it. Maybe when no one was looking, she could just sort of fall off him. Her leg was killing her. She was in as much pain as she had been when the mountain men started to drill her for marrow.

Abby waited for Octavia to take the horse before really looking at Raven. She didn’t get to exam the girl very often, well not as often as she would have liked. She had to be very aware of how much she looked at the omega in public. Something like that could cause unwanted rumors. There was nothing nor would there ever be anything between them. Something that made Abby especially good at being a doctor was that her nose seemed to smell pain. People often released scents that they weren’t even aware of. Pain was one of those scents, and right now Raven stunk of it. “You can’t get down, can you?”

She wanted to tell the beautiful woman that she could in fact get down, but the omega in her refused to lie to the powerful alpha. She shook her head ‘no’ in shame. She hated appearing weak in front of anyone, especially the doctor. The woman was always so strong and brave. She had stolen a pod with Raven just to get to Earth to see her daughter. As far as the mechanic was concerned, no one was braver or more qualified to be Chancellor than Abby.

The older woman looked around for a moment. Seeing that no one was watching, she held up her arms. “Ok...come here.” It wasn’t the smartest move seeing as Raven had to drag her bum leg over the horse causing her to grunt in pain. The alpha within Abby cried out in anger at the girl’s pain. She immediately wanted to bring her to her chest and release enough pheromones into the air to sooth the hurt.

Raven’s body shuddered as she tried to stand on her legs only to fail falling into the alpha. Their bodies fell into each other and it felt right. The mechanic shuddered for another reason other than pain. She could feel the slight bulge of the other woman’s obviously very large member against her leg. She wanted to get on all fours and let the woman have her way with her, but she knew Abby would never go for that. She was almost the same age as her daughter. The Chancellor was too in control to give into her baser needs like the rest of them.

Abby felt the girl against her and it was almost too much. She worked so hard on her control, and it seemed like the only one who had any effect on that these days was Raven. The girl was constantly testing both her patience and her control. If she had been any other alpha, she would have already mated the mechanic by now. The Chancellor, however, felt guilt every time she even considered the girl in a sexual way. She was almost the same as her daughter. No one would accept them, even if her alpha craved the girl unlike it had Jake.

The man had birthed her child, but he had not been her mate. He was a good man, and he was kind. It had been ok for a while between them, but both had lost interest in each other before Clarke’s fifth birthday, leaving empty hearts that both eventually strayed. She had always been jealous of alphas who had found their mates. Her body ached for a mate that just wouldn’t come. It seemed she was destined to always be without.

“Thanks…” muttered Raven as she pulled away. Her face was flush, but it could easily have been from exertion instead of her most obvious arousal. She was lucky the alpha couldn’t smell it. Her pain scent was too much to let the smell of lust through.

“Raven-” Her tone was demanding. It was a voice she seemed to reserve only for the mechanic.

“I’m good,” she muttered again pushing her way past Abby to get the horse back to the stable. The doctor was left standing there watching one of the most beautiful omegas she had ever encountered limp away in pain, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

 

* * *

 

Titus was not stupid. He did not suffer his Commander’s wrath over foolishness, but fear of Lexa discovering Wanheda’s pregnancy in front of the sky people overpowered his survival instinct. He had to start a preemptive strike. This was how he found himself on his knees before the girl who could easily take his head. Her moods and temper were even more violent since the blonde’s return. “Forgive me, Heda. I know you are busy.” 

The Heda had not been pleased after her last meeting with Wanheda. Rumors ran like wildfire through the palace of her reunion with the younger girl. Many were saying that the two had copulated right there in front of the advisors. Titus suspected this particular rumor to have originated from within the Commander’s inner circle. The sycophants started the whispers around village in hopes of gaining favor among the populace. Despite the sky people’s ill-conceived notion that the grounders were uncouth tyrants, they did have a democracy system much like before the bombs had destroyed humanity. Each village and each district of Polis was represented within the Heda’s council. Titus hated the democracy, but the people demanded their opinions be heard. He had been chosen as part of the Heda’s council for his wisdom, not by some Neanderthals vote. It was these elected officials that had started the majority of the rumors. Including the one where their Commander forced the Wanheda to suck her cock as soon as she walked through the door so as to establish dominance.

It was absurd. Only he, Heda, and the guards knew the truth, and he had personally seen to the guards removal from Polis. They had been sent to protect the borders where their loose tongues could not hurt their leader’s reputation. Wanheda had been nothing but disrespectful to Lexa. Had it been anyone else, Titus would have demanded that the Heda take their head. Clarke was different. Lexa was already pushing away from his counseling and instead following her _heart_. If these new feelings were not tightly controlled and kept within the palace, he feared a coup would soon break out.

Lexa heart hurt after Clarke’s dismal. She had done everything she could including sending valuable resources out after the girl. The grounder felt the sting of her betrayal everyday, but in truth, she had done the right thing for her people even if the sky girl did not realize that. She had been so angry after Clarke rejected a chance at becoming her people that she had thrown a man who refused to bow to her off the balcony. Soon after, she had ordered everyone from the room claiming she needed time to think before tonight’s meeting. Of course, Titus had been the first to break her self-imposed isolation; he never listened.

“Make it quick, Titus. I have much left to contemplate.”

The man fidgeted, and despite her earlier disinterest, Lexa’s eyes narrowed. Titus had never been nervous before his leader. This set off alarm bells in the girl’s head. Something was obviously very wrong. Titus had been an advisor to the previous Heda, and soon after taking the position, she saw why. Although smart, the man didn’t always know his place. He was constantly giving unsolicited advice. Lexa knew a man who did not back down from his opinion was an important person to have in her council, even if his mannerisms often made him unpopular with the others.

“How aware are you of the sky heda’s condition?” He had not come up with any better way of asking. He was brilliant; maybe even the smartest of all of Polis, but phrasing was a lost art on him.  

A snarl tore from the Commander’s throat, and her hand, of its own violation, clutched the hilt of her dagger menacingly. Her heart was hammering. She had sent Nyko to attend Clarke, but the foolish girl had refused the healer. If anything were truly wrong with her beloved, she would never forgive herself for not demanding a thorough medical examination. “What troubles Clarke? Speak true, Titus. Your life depends on it.”

Titus had known the Commander since before she became Heda, but never had he seen her this out of control. The room around him swirled with the alpha’s scent. She was angry and if he wasn’t already on his knees he was sure they would have buckled by now. The pheromones in the air were choking him. “Please Commander, I did-”

Lexa roared, “Enough!” With that she strode past him all semblance of self-control lost. She would get to the bottom of the issue with the girl the blood in her veins sang for. Her anger crackled the air around her as she went. Her people dove out of her way in equal parts fear and self-preservation.

The guards had sunk to their knees at first scent of her anger. She ignored them, opening the door to _her_ omega’s room. She did not bother knocking, this was her palace and she had every right to be wherever she wished. The sky girl looked at her in alarm.

“What are you-”

“What ails you?” the Commander demanded, her eyes were nearly black.

“What?” Her eyes were wide and her heart raced. Clarke could not control her emotion, even if her high blood pressure was not good for their pup. Lexa was scaring her while arousing something deep within her. Every time they were in the same room her heart raced and loins throbbed. She wished she could blame the last one on their pup, but it had been happening long before her pregnancy. “That is none of your business.”

“It is my business.” The alpha’s head hurt, her blood was pumping so fast in her body. It was ready for a fight at the thought of Clarke being hurt or in trouble. Now that her head wasn’t getting to work off the excess energy, it was starting to build into one massive headache. “By right you should be my mate, but you refused. Now tell me what is wrong.”

The alpha inside of Lexa was screaming just to pick up the Omega and pin her down. She wanted things to be ok between them again, although, things had technically never been ok between them. First, there was the whole sending an entire grounder army to kill them. Then there was the whole Finn killing thing. Third, they had let a bunch of people die when escaping the mountain men’s missile. After all of that, Lexa had left the Skaikru for dead in the fight against the mountain. Things had been rocky from the beginning. Now, the alpha just wanted a mate in the blonde, and the alpha wanted it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Lexa confronts Clarke about the pregnancy. Things from season three, episode 3 are seen. 
> 
> Authors Notes:  
> Nally - Thank you for reading, like always. I myself cannot wait for the next chapter. How excited is everyone for the next episode?!
> 
> Nally wanted this “like make it seem like lexa is about to take clarke and then she like realizes she’s pregnant or maybe that’ll be discovered in the next chapter. like “oh lexa decides she has waited enough for clarke to stop acting like a child, so lexa decides to pin clarke against the wall. Being so close, she realizes that the difference she has been smelling hasn't been her but her spawn”... lmao just then clarke takes out a knife and lexas like on it cannot be. You’re pregnant. Whos is it… is it mine or..” (so that is the almost porn you missed out on...sorry for not doing it that way). Just thought you’d like to know what could have been. Anyway hope you liked.
> 
> Amanda - Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger. I am going to try to update every week plus one day. I tried to give you all a long one. So many reviews have really helped my creativity.


	3. The Flood of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa surprises Clarke with how she reacts to the pups. Abby argues with Kane about who is going to the Polis. (Unlike cannon Kane isn’t there...he is at the Ark taking care of stuff).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Omega Malfunction
> 
> Writers: femslash_writer and MountionLionCommander
> 
> Chapter Rating: 
> 
> Fandom: The 100
> 
> Pairing: Lexa(Alpha)/Clarke(Omega), Abby(Alpha)/Raven(Omega), and Indra(Alpha)/OC(Omega)....sorry just a little Clarke(Omega)/Niylah(Omega)
> 
> Prompt(s): none
> 
> Warning: Femslash, Alpha/Omega/Beta Pairing, G!P
> 
> Beta: two writers = twice the betaing power
> 
> Summary: Wanheda has been living on her own out in the woods for 3 months as a wanted woman. She is the only one (and now Niylah) that knows she is pregnant with the commander’s baby(s). What will happen when she is brought before Lexa?
> 
> Chapter Summary: Lexa surprises Clarke with how she reacts to the pups. Abby argues with Kane about who is going to the Polis. (Unlike cannon Kane isn’t there...he is at the Ark taking care of stuff). 
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own anything. Nothing we write is for profit (although we wish it was). Everything we write is not meant to offend anyone, but if it does, get over it!  
> (Bye Felicias) -Nally

Clarke’s head was thumping like a drum. Her focus was drawn to the way the alpha’s chest dipped and expanded with each breath. Her battered heart clawed against its cage, screaming for the freedom to love again. The Sky Princess wanted to confess her secret or at least the part of her that was no longer listening to reason, but her brain reminded her of the pain. Lexa was a risk she couldn’t take even though her body ached all over. The omega longed for its alpha. It’s mate, the one that should be wrapping around the omega every night like a protective cocoon. The pup was a demanding little thing. It wanted its other mother even if Clarke did not.

“Lexa -” her voice cracked causing her to pause, not wanting to tell the Heda about the pup. She knew now though that she would have to eventually tell the Commander about their pup. She was deluding herself thinking otherwise, but she would be damned if she gave up her secret without a fight.

Black eyes were still narrowed waiting for the omega to make the first move. Her love caused her reaction to be slow as the girl brought a knife out of nowhere pressing it into the pliable flesh of the Commander while still holding back from releasing any of the precious life within.

“It’s yours!” Her scream echoed around the silent room doubling the tension in the room. She so badly wanted to just end both of their struggles right there, but her heart wasn’t in it. No, that traitorous little organ already belonged to Lexa. If they were both being honest, it had belonged to the alpha from their first meeting. Their souls sung a harmony the universe wished to hear.

Lexa didn’t move. She knew and her soul knew that the omega wouldn’t do it. Somewhere, in the place where the alpha buried all her hopes and dreams, was aware that they were something more. Something that was special. They were perfect mates. They couldn’t kill each other. It would explain the way the sky girl had been acting towards the Commander. She should have been angry beyond compare but there was still something there. Something that wanted to believe in the good. Something that wanted the alpha to save her from herself.

Clarke’s breath came out as a pant. She didn’t think being so close to Lexa would have this much of an effect on her. Damn hormones were always screwing up her plans. Her eyes closed before a brief pause allowed her senses to take in what they so craved. If only it could last longer. And this could last, if only the sky girl wasn’t so damn stubborn. A stubbornness she was losing the battle with. Her heart just couldn’t hold it anymore. It needed freedom from the hate, the lost, and most of all the loneliness. “It’s yours...the pup.”

The knife slowly retreated from flesh, but the Commander wouldn’t have noticed. Her head spun. It only confirmed her theory. Perfect mates always produced an heir from the first mating. Even if there technically wasn’t a mating. Lexa had yet to claim Clarke’s flesh as her own and vica versa. Although, it would explain the callings at night and her seemingly knowing exactly where to look for the girl who just barely eluded her capture for three months. Wanheda never would have been found if the alpha had not told Roan where to look. Their connection was too strong not to lead them back together.

It happened so fast that the blonde barely knew what was happening. Lexa was knelt before her, face only inches away from her stomach, a look of awe and wonder melting the normally stoic face. A scarred tan hand reached up hesitating above the the place where their pup grew. She so badly wanted to reach out and touch. To be close and to be near their pup and her almost-mate. She needed this. She hadn’t realized how much she had been holding in until it came out in a flood of tears. The makeup ran in rivers down her cheeks before splashing down to the floor. She was going to end up looking more like the animal Clarke referred to as a ‘racoon’ than she had before.

The sky girl hadn’t expected this from the Commander. She had expected what she had gotten at the mountain, coldness. This was the side, even during coitus and post-coitus, that she had not experienced of the older girl. Finally letting her heart free, she took a chance by stepping forward and lacing her hands in Lexa’s hair. She gave one last look at the teary face before pressing the strong jaw into her abdomen.

The dams broke at that moment, turning the tears into raking sobs. The Commander was no longer the strong Heda. She was the girl she had been when first walking through the streets of Polis. The girl who knew fear and who’d thought it was ok to cry. This girl hadn’t seen the light of day in over seven years came rushing back, and the Commander’s soul was having trouble sharing the space.

The blonde stroked her once lover’s hair. She would not whisper comforting “shh” like her mom had. No, she knew that Lexa needed this more than anything. She had to let it out and heal whatever was making her cry with such abandon. The sky princess was wise enough to know that it was more than just the pregnancy, but she didn’t have it in her heart to care that that was overshadowed. All she cared about in that moment was her alpha.

Neither noticed the man standing in the shadows watching the two with disgust. Titus had never seen a Commander cry. Wanheda was going to ruin everything. He was going to have to take matters into his own hands. Heda could not be weak for her people.

\--

“Abby do you really think this is wise?” Kane asked for what felt like the thousandth time. She had decided to take a small group of the 100 with her instead of taking him. She wanted to show Lexa, and more importantly Clarke, that things had indeed changed since the mountain. The mother in her longed to have her daughter back. Seeing her friends again might make Clarke miss home that much more. It had been three months of worry for everyone, but mostly for her mother and Raven, who had taken care of Abby during the tougher times. All the Chancellor could think about now was getting her girl back, and she was going to play every card at her disposal for the reunion.

“Kane for the last time, you will stay here. The mountain needs a leader here. I am not leaving children in charge while we go answer to the Commander’s beck and call. Someone has to be always be here, and that is going to be you.”

“But Abby -” The man didn’t like the woman out of his sights. He knew she had been hurting since her daughter's disappearance. Foolishly, he had left it alone thinking that she would get over it in her own time. However, as the days grew long, Abby’s heart only ached more for any news of her daughter. He had miscalculated that. It was lucky that Raven hadn’t or everything might be in chaos now. She had been there to hold the Chancellor up in private. In public, she still appeared to aggravate Abby at every turn, begging to be put back on work duty. It was only Kane that could see the real reason the mechanic constantly followed his old friend. He knew that she was spending so much time with the doctor because she was worried for her.

“That was an order, Kane,” she said sternly. “We can have an election when I return, and if you wish to run things differently, then so be it.”

He was about to protest again when Raven limped into the room carrying bags. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Before she could leave Kane shook his head saying, “No I was just leaving.” He gave one last look at the Chancellor before walking out. He didn’t like being left behind, but he supposed he deserved it. Had he been as supportive as Raven about Clarke, then he might be going to Polis with them.

“Is this a bad time?” Raven asked shooting a look of worry over at the alpha who appeared to be struggling with her anger. As much as she had been spending time with the older woman, she had also been giving her space. Space to grieve and to lament. However, she was always there to pick up the pieces. Abby worried too much about being a good mother, making Raven constantly think of new ways to reassure her or just take her mind off of things. As the meeting with Clarke approached, the Alpha’s pheromones became more and more clouded with a scent of worry and unease.

“No, no. What can I do for you?” Abby tried her best to pull on her business face but was failing miserably. Raven could easily spot the pain behind the fake smile. She didn’t call her out on it though. Now wasn’t the time to bring it up; now was the time for a distraction.

“Oh umm...I found these two packs and my legs really bothering me. So I was wondering if you could help me pack?” Raven hadn’t come for that reason. In fact, her leg was better than it had been all week. She had really hoped to help the older woman pack. She knew her crush could never become anything, but the thought of being able to just touch the other woman’s clothes was just too much to resist. As long as Abby didn’t realize her attraction, the mechanic would be able pretend they were a normal mated couple who were just helping each other pack. It would be domestic bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:  
> Nally - Thank you for reading, I hope you stick around for this story. It is a great story and the writer is even for amazing...
> 
> Amanda - It's short. Sorry, I am a little depressed for various reasons. The most being all the hate the uswnt rpf I was writing got so much hate (I gave it to Nally and someone else).


	4. Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke fluff before the Commander has a freakout. Lead up to Doc Mechanic sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Omega Malfunction
> 
> Writers: femslash_writer and MountionLionCommander
> 
> Chapter Rating: T - for leading up to sex and mentioning of an erection.
> 
> Fandom: The 100
> 
> Pairing: Lexa(Alpha)/Clarke(Omega), Abby(Alpha)/Raven(Omega), and Indra(Alpha)/OC(Omega)....sorry just a little Clarke(Omega)/Niylah(Omega)
> 
> Prompt(s): none
> 
> Warning: Femslash, Alpha/Omega/Beta Pairing, G!P
> 
> Beta: two writers = twice the betaing power
> 
> Summary: Wanheda has been living on her own out in the woods for 3 months as a wanted woman. She is the only one (and now Niylah) that knows she is pregnant with the commander’s baby(s). What will happen when she is brought before Lexa?
> 
> Chapter Summary: Lexa and Clarke fluff before the Commander has a freakout. Lead up to Doc Mechanic sex. 
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own anything. Nothing we write is for profit (although we wish it was). Everything we write is not meant to offend anyone, but if it does, get over it!  
> (Bye Felicias) -Nally

* * *

 

They lay together on the bed, Clarke humming a song her father once sung to her, while the Commander curled up against her stomach. From the moment the tears stopped, Lexa had barely parted from the place where her pups grew. She was attached to the omega at the hip. The older girl was the one to lead them over to the bed. She was exhausted. Her whole world had changed with a few simple words. Visions of the future flashed between her fluttering eyelids. Would their children be pretty like the omega or strong like her? Would they have the beautiful eyes of her partner or her own strong jaw? Little pups with blonde hair were the persistent image, but no matter how they looked, they would be loved like no one else Lexa had ever loved before.

She was having children. She thought that would never happen for her. Two of the previous Commander’s had sired children, but neither had lived long enough to see how they lived. The fourth Commander’s daughter went on to found the Ice Nation and her son on to found the Boat People. The older girl wondered what great things her own pups would go on to accomplish. She knew it was statistically unlikely for her to live more than two more summers, but she would give her all to see their children grow old and marry. Maybe even one of them would take on the Commander’s spirit after she passed. 

A pained thought crossed her mind causing her to cling tighter to the omega. Clarke paused momentarily as her almost mate tensed against her before returning to stroking the alpha’s hair. Lexa knew that all night bloods were killed once the Commander was selected. No matter what her heart said, she could not imagine Aiden becoming anything but the next Heda. If her own children were night bloods, then one of them would have to die. She loved the little boy. She would protect him until her dying breath.

“Clarke…” her voice was barely more than a whisper and thick with the tears she had just shed. Clarke could barely hear the words mumbled into her stomach.

“What is wrong?” Her hand reached down to the night blood’s cheek forcing her face up until their eyes locked. “You can tell me anything.”

Lexa searched for the falsity in the omega’s eyes, but only found love and support. She had hurt Clarke so much, but yet she still loved her. It was an amazing gift that she did not plan to waste. “If my spirit should-”

An agitated Clarke interrupted her as the blonde’s hand came to rest against her mouth physically willing the words to not be spoke. “Lexa, your spirit is staying where it is. You have to.” Her eyes momentarily clouded with tears of her own. “I need you. Our pups need you.”

The Heda’s hand came up to rest on her lover’s stomach wishing she could feel the life that grew beneath. She knew enough about the human body to understand that it was impossible for several more moons. A thought suddenly struck her. “One hundred and nineteen suns.”

“What?”

“That is how long it has been since we last rutted.” Lexa had kept track of every new day that was not spent in the arms of her lover. She wished so much to never have become Commander. Had she been normal, not a night blood, she could have been with her soon-to-be mate from the moment of their pups conception.

“Lexa-”

“The pups will be born by the first snow. There is still so much to do!” The alpha leapt from the safety of Clarke’s bed. She began to pace frantically about the room.  “It’ll be even less time if there are several. Do you realize I was a pair? My sister’s fight ended the day mine began. Our mother’s fight almost ended the day I was born. Juk op, mon nomon!”

“Lexa, calm down.” She understood the words the mother of her child spoke, but did not understand why. This side of Lexa was entirely new. She was so much more dramatic than she ever would have guessed. 

“My mother is going to end my fight, Clarke.” That is when the sky princess’s resolve broke and laughter bubbled up from deep in her gut. Whoever could inspire such fear in the normally stone-faced Heda was definitely someone the blonde wished to meet even if it was the future grandmother of their pups. Speaking of grandmothers…

 

* * *

 

“Should I pack for more than one night?” Raven asked as she started to throw the dirty clothes off the bed. Compared to the tent she used to stay in, her room in the Ark was a lot neater. There were clothes and electronic parts everywhere. It hadn’t seemed this bad this morning, but seeing now with Abby in the room made her wish she hadn’t asked the older woman over. It was downright embarrassing having her see what a slob the mechanic was. “Uhhh...sorry about the mess.”

“It’s ok. Clarke was twice as bad, and don’t even get me started on Jake. That man found a way to bring his silly plankton home with him. I would find jars of that stuff everywhere.” She had loved the man. He hadn’t been her mate, but she had been one of his. It had hurt that Jaha had betrayed them. She never thought he would float Jake or throw her daughter in jail. Though if he hadn’t, she can’t say she’d be here today. Whether that was a good or bad thing she didn’t know.

“Yah, I had to sleep in Clarke’s tent when I first landed. That girl was a mess.” Raven remembered the many times she would accidently trip over something the sky princess left out in the middle of the night when she needed to pee. It was so annoying. She could only imagine how the girl’s messiness was treating her out in the wild. How she was not leaving any evidence of her travels was astonishing in of itself.

Abby became quiet looking down at the shirt she had been folding. It was her daughters. How Raven got it she didn’t know, but she remembered it from the battle. It still was stained with blood, both from Clarke and whomever she had been fighting with. The mechanic moved over noticing the sudden change in the room  “Abby, she’s with Lexa now. She is safe.” Raven moved over to take the shirt away from her friend. It would do her no good to see it.

“How can you say that after the way she treated us?” The Chancellor was willing to sign a treaty with the younger alpha, but she was not willing to forgive her for abandoning them. As far as she was concerned, it was Lexa’s fault that her daughter had to pull the trigger to kill the mountain men. It was her fault her daughter could no longer face her mother or friends. It was her fault that Clarke exiled herself for months. Now if anything happened to the young blonde, it would still be, even to a greater extent, the heartless Commander’s fault.

“Because I know she loved Clarke.” Raven knew in her heart that the Commander would never harm her friend, not physically at least. She had noticed that the two had copulated before the battle and confronted the blonde about it. At the time, she hadn’t gotten any answers, but she made sure to have a talk with Clarke before she left to live wild in the woods.

“How?” Her heart burned with anger. She would never accept Lexa loving her daughter, and if she so much as looked at Clarke the wrong way, Abby was going to kill her even if she was the Commander. Lexa was obviously not good enough for her daughter. The Heda had caused her nothing but pain from the moment they met.

“Before Clarke left she told me something about them. That’s how I know they love each other, or at least did. That’s why I think she will do everything she can to protect Clarke. People were hunting her, and the Commander found her before us just so she could help her.”

“What did she say?”

“Abby-” Raven felt the room become charged. Abby was going to explode. All the anger at her daughter and the Commander had finally found an outlet, and the mechanic had a feeling it was not going to end well for her.

“Tell me,” the alpha growled menacingly. The omega knew never to come between a pup and a mother, but she felt torn. Clarke had told her in confidence. She fought the powerful pheromones of the alpha willing her to submit to Abby’s will. It was a losing battle, and she knew it. “They had almost mated, ok?!?”

Abby’s blood froze, and she stopped advancing on the sweet smelling omega. “What do you mean almost mated?”

“They rutted. Before the battle, but Clarke didn’t want anyone to know.” The words began spilling from her mouth on their own free will. The alpha wished for information, and the omega was powerless to stop the flood. She was not as strong Clarke. Her friend could have fought any alpha’s pheromones. Raven could fight off a normal alpha, but Abby was one of the strongest she had ever met. Her blood sang for the older woman. She was her weakness. “You didn’t see her before so you didn’t smell it, but I could. When I asked her, she admitted she hadn’t allowed the alpha to mate her fully. There was no mark. I...I think that is why she really left or at least half of the reason. She couldn’t deal with any of her actions.”

Abby lost herself in anger. She should have insisted on Clarke staying with her before the battle, but she hadn’t been thinking about that. The older alpha would never have guessed that the Commander would take advantage of the situation and her daughter. She was going to give the smaller alpha a piece of her mind tonight. No one messed with her baby without facing the momma alpha. 

Raven grabbed her friend's hands trying to get her to understand reason. “Please, Abby. She didn’t force it on Clarke. They both wanted it.”

“That’s a lie. She used her pheromones. She tricked her. I know it.”

The mechanic shook her head denying the statement. “No, you know she was stronger than that. No one could make Clarke do anything she didn’t want to do. You should know that better than anyone.”

“She had to have,” Abby insisted desperately now.

“You know that isn’t true, Abs. Just why don’t you lay down and take a moment to calm down. Really think about it.” The omega led the alpha over to her bed sitting her on it. After a moment, she gave in and lay completely on the omega’s cot. It was not as comfortable as her own, but the smell was exquisite. It was uniquely Raven. Something that Abby couldn’t seem to get enough of ever since she started to really spend time with the girl.

  
The Chancellor wanted to believe that Lexa had coerced Clarke, but it logically didn’t make any sense. The alpha would have taken what she wanted and that included making the blonde omega her mate, but for some reason that did not happen. Their rutting had ended only in heartbreak instead of a lifelong connection, or so Abby believed. She would just have to accept the truth. She’d definitely set things straight with the Commander, but she no longer felt the need to kill the smaller alpha. As long as she stayed away from her daughter, they could live relatively separate lives. The only problem was convincing Clarke to come back with them. Abby couldn’t concentrate on that thought though. Although the scent of the dark haired omega had helped calm her racing mind, it had done nothing for the now throbbing member that was stiffening against her thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Nally - This chapter is due to Amanda, she’s such an amazing author. I hope everyone sticks around for the story to unroll. Up next is my favorite duo. Yas.
> 
> Amanda - Next chapter Doc Mechanic Sex


	5. Lexa's Worry and Abby's Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns about Lexa’s family. Abby mates Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Omega Malfunction
> 
> Writers: femslash_writer and MountionLionCommander
> 
> Chapter Rating: M for sex
> 
> Fandom: The 100
> 
> Pairing: Lexa(Alpha)/Clarke(Omega), Abby(Alpha)/Raven(Omega), and Indra(Alpha)/OC(Omega)....sorry just a little Clarke(Omega)/Niylah(Omega)
> 
> Prompt(s): none
> 
> Warning: Femslash, Alpha/Omega/Beta Pairing, G!P
> 
> Beta: two writers = twice the betaing power
> 
> Summary: Wanheda has been living on her own out in the woods for 3 months as a wanted woman. She is the only one (and now Niylah) that knows she is pregnant with the commander’s baby(s). What will happen when she is brought before Lexa?
> 
> Chapter Summary: Clarke learns about Lexa’s family. Abby mates Raven. 
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own anything. Nothing we write is for profit (although we wish it was). Everything we write is not meant to offend anyone, but if it does, get over it!  
> (Bye Felicias) -Nally

* * *

 

**In Polis**

“My noumon will be very displeased.” Lexa’s face was stoic as she said these words almost as if she was resigned to her fate. She sat on the floor across the room from the sky girl’s bed, where Clarke was perched. Thinking about the last message she had received from her mother, made her no longer feel comfortable being near the omega. She had flinched out of the girl’s attempt at comfort.

Wanheda did not understand why the mother of her children had become so sad and left her side. Sometimes she wondered if Lexa was bipolar. One day she would be expressing her undying passion for the blonde, the next she would scorn her for the sake of her people. It was like those roller coasters Clarke saw in the movies. It was a constant up and down, never just a smooth ride.

The younger girl felt a little hurt, not just by Lexa’s apparent need to distance herself from her but also by her soon-to-be mate’s words. Her mind whispered nasty thoughts of her future mother-in-law. Did she not like her because she was not Trikru? Would she be so displeased to have grandchildren? Clarke was sure of one thing. If she couldn’t at least be nice to Lexa, there was no way in hell that she would let this woman around her pups. “Will she disapprove?”

“She already does.” Lexa shook her head trying to clear away the images that plagued her. She knew she had messed up when she left Clarke at the mountain. She knew she made a poor decision when she had watched the girl her soul craved, cry and scream at her for being a coward. It was a whole different kind of blow to receive in the form of a messenger, a reputing from one's own mother on a mistake. “She was furious I did not take the mountain myself.”

The blonde’s head cocked to one side. Out of all the things, she did not think the Commander’s mother would approve of her daughter’s decision to not take the mountain; it would have not even made her list. Clarke even saw merit in the alpha’s decision. Had the roles been reversed, she couldn’t claim a different decision would have been made. However, that didn’t mean she didn’t have every right to be pissed about it. “It was sensible. You said so yourself.”

Lexa threw her a glare. “If it was sensible, then why have you hidden yourself away for so many moons?”

Clarke didn’t have an answer. She just bowed her head. The omega was slightly ashamed of her actions. She knew once her mother found out about the pregnancy, she would be getting a serious lecture. The sky girl had not only endangered her own life by not returning to camp, but the little life or lives growing inside of her.

“Do not doubt that I knew of your pain, Clarke. It was foolish to go off on your own, but I could understand your motives. I will not let you do this again.”

It seems the alpha was back to her old ways of making decisions for both of them, and Clarke was not going to let that be a precedent. Anger boiled just below the surface. There was still a lot they needed to discuss before she would be willing to forgive completely. “Let me? Let me? You don’t have a say in what I do, _Commander_!”

The omega said the title as if it were a curse. She couldn’t believe Lexa would say something so alphagynistic. These weren’t the old days before the bombs. Alphas no longer controlled what an omega did. Clarke was her own person, who had proved she was more than capable of making decisions not just for herself but for her people.

Lexa shook her head. “You do not understand my words, Clarke. I physically cannot let you out of my sight again. It almost broke me once to do so, but now I know that we are perfect mates. I could never let something happen to you.” She looked up staring memorizing the blue of the omega’s eyes, “Or them.”

The alpha was sure that her omega was carrying more than one pup. She wasn’t yet an abnormal size for her pregnancy, but as her mother once told her, perfect mates never have just one in a litter. She was not sure if the sky girl was aware of this or not. Nikko would have to do before the skaikru arrived. If stress was a factor in the pregnancy, she would have to find a way to keep the visitors from agitating her soon-to-be mate.

The sky girl dreamed of seeing so much more. She wished to ride in a boat, to swim in the ocean, or to even experience the open night without fear of something attacking her. Her hands itched to draw everything she had seen and would see in the future. It was the thing she loved most. Being able to express herself through art meant everything. Clarke huffed, “I appreciate that, Lex. I really do, but you have to understand that I am still an independent person. I am going to want to travel. I have seen so little of your world.”

The alpha did not move from where she sat on the floor, but the words she spoke were almost as good as a physical caress to the omega. “I will be by your side no matter, Clarke. You wish to see this land, then I shall take you.” She looked beseechingly at the sky girl. She had to make the girl understand that she could no longer live without her. “Perfect mates cannot be separated, Clarke.”

“I cannot take you away from your people.”

“You are my people now too, and although my first duty is to everyone, my focus shall always be yours and our pups well being.” Lexa smiled sadly at herself. “I have changed since you have been gone. My noumon’s words still ring through me.”

“What did she say?”

“Another carried her message, but I knew the words were her own. She was displeased that I did not take the mountain myself. We lost my nontu to them. She called me many things that I wish not to repeat to you, Clarke. They are too shameful.” Her mother words were sharp even though she didn’t know that she left a pregnant _mate_ behind. Lexa was not looking forward to that conversation. It might very likely end in a new Heda and Clarke raising their pups alone. Her noumon was a fierce woman who did not kowtow to her anymore now because she was Heda than she had when Lexa was a mere pup.

Her mother wasn’t all-bad. She just was very strict. It was one of the reason she had the strength no other Heda had before. She had brought together the twelve clans. She was a strong leader, but a small part of her still feared her mother’s hand. She had received many a sore behinds at the hand of that woman, but she had also received an over abundance of love. When Costia spirit had left their world, her mother had been the only one to pull her through her grief and anger. She had been the real reason that the Trikru had not gone to war with the ice nation over the incident.

Noma had encouraged her daughter to find love again. Although, Lexa highly doubted she would be pleased with how she had been going about it. The Commander knew she had made a mess of things. She would be lucky to ever receive sexual gratification from her soon-to-be mate before her death. But she would be spending as many nights as it would take on her knees between the omega’s muscled thighs for her to forgive past transgressions.

“Will she care that I am carrying your pups?” Clarke asked feeling worried. It sounded as if the alpha’s mother was very much like her own with strong opinions about everything. If she disapproved of their pups, she knew that Lexa would be hurt. However, she also knew that nothing would keep the older girl away from her now that she knew they were perfect mates. The sky girl was not fully aware of what that meant, but she did understand one thing. Neither could live without the other.

Clarke’s words made the Commander’s heart flutter. She still could not fathom having pups with the blonde Omega. It was a dream. The goddess had smiled upon her for once, and she was going to do everything in her power to keep her gift safe and protected. No Ice Queen could take away what was hers now. She would die before she let anyone go near their pups.

“She will be very displeased with my actions towards you, Clarke.” Her distance from the omega was in a large part do to the unworthiness she felt. Her mother would be furious, and she would have every right to be. Lexa did not do her job as alpha. She had not protected her mate or her pups. “She will adore you.”

“Really?” The blonde omega felt the tightness abate. She had not realized how worried she was about the Commander’s mother’s approval. She knew she would not receive her own mother's acceptance easily, but to have her mother-in-law’s approval and acceptance would like her meant the world. She craved the motherly love she once had with Abby even if she didn’t fully understand why.

The moment she had been taken out of her cell and put in the drop ship, she and her mother’s relationship had changed. They were no longer just mother and daughter. They were now both leaders with often opposing opinions. She knew things could not go back to the way they used to be, but she might at least get a mother-in-law figure out of Noma.

“Who could not fall for you, sky girl?” Lexa said sincerely making the sky girl blush crimson.

 

* * *

**In Arkadia**

All of the blood in Abby’s head seemed to reroute itself directly to her straining penis. She could not help the arousal or flood of pheromones she was releasing into the air. It had never lost control of her inner alpha like this. Not even when she was with Jake had she gotten this out of control. She had heard of this happening when perfect mates went so long without acting on their desires, but her head would not allow the thought of Raven being her perfect mate to settle. There was no way she could belong to a girl that was practically her daughter's age. No one would accept it least all Clarke. They could never get their relationship back to how it was before they left space if she mated the mechanic. The blonde teenager would never be able to forgive her mother.

Raven was having a difficult time herself. The pheromones were like a drug that she couldn’t resist, not that she particularly wanted to resist the strong alpha. She had been attracted to the older woman from the first time they met. The feelings had only grown as they worked on the pod to Earth and argued about Clarke when they were both finally on the ground. She knew she was hopelessly in love with the Chancellor.

The dark haired omega had hoped that by bedding Bellamy, Finn, Wick, Zoe, and even fooling around with Clarke would help her forget about the one woman her heart beat most for. Her inner omega had rejected every last one of them until the roar for Abby had been so deafening that she could no longer stand the touch of another. It also contributed to the overall funk she fell into after the fight with the Mountain men. She had been in a lot of pain, but she had been in pain before that. The real change was that she had had sex with Wick, and it had made the longing in her heart a thousand times worse.

She hadn’t expected Abby to ever want her, but seeing the flushed aroused alpha on her bed there was no denying the truth. There was definitely a mutual attraction. Raven knew she shouldn’t jump right into having sex with the older woman. She knew that they should wait and have a relationship first. However, she didn’t think another opportunity to show the alpha how good they were together would present itself again, and she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Her lips were on the alpha’s before either could think about the action. Raven moved her lips hoping for a positive response from the woman she had desired for seven long months. Everyday she thought about the Chancellor, and how they would be if they would just mate. The mechanics lips became hesitant, fluttering on Abby’s full mouth like a butterfly’s wings. The alpha felt the omega pull back finally thinking that the alpha did not want her. The older woman’s desire kicked her stunned body into action. She pulled the younger girl towards her until they were flush on top of the small mattress.

The omega could feel the Abby’s hardened member through her jeans. Her hips undulated pressing her hot core down wishing there wasn’t a barrier of clothing between them. The alpha felt the same. Her senses and actions were no longer her own. Abby was more animal as she was controlled by her lust. She needed to have this omega that her alpha had called out for so many months ago.

The alpha had been on suppressants to control her mating cycle, but they had all but left her system now. If she hadn’t taken that extra dose just to be around Raven on the Ark, she would have been clean of the prescription by now. The Chancellor was planning to send Raven to work exclusively in the Mountain. She already inappropriately desired the younger woman, but the lust would grow uncontrollable when Raven went into her heat. Her scent would be calling every available alpha, and Abby didn’t know if she was strong enough to fight it.

Her alpha urged her on to mate the girl. Her hands were a blur as clothes were removed. It took no time at all for their bodies to be exposed completely to each other. The omega felt her mouth salivate at the sight of her soon-to-be mate. The woman had the largest penis she had ever seen. She thought Wick was big at 6 inches, but the beautiful female alpha’s cock was in a whole other universe. It was as big as it was thick. Just imaging that monster inside of her tiny pussy sent a flood of wetness from her pussy down her thighs. Abby could smell the desire and it spurred her on.

The alpha flipped them so she was on top with Raven on her back. The Chancellor was much stronger than she looked, but then again the wonders evolution allowed most alphas, even if they didn’t appear muscular, the extra strength to hold down an omega. She lined herself up until her cock was right at the mechanics entrance. “Last chance to... stop me,” Abby grunted. She held her body perfectly still. A single thrust forward and she would inside the omega.

Raven just moaned wiggling her hips in invitation. Her moan grew into a cry as she felt the other woman impale her in one trust. Abby felt Raven’s walls stretch to accommodate her large member. She had never seen a penis bigger than her own in all her time as a medical doctor on the Ark. It was one thing she prided herself on, but right now she almost regretted it. She did not want to cause the young omega so much pain she first entered her. She hadn’t meant to be so eager and rush her entrance, but something in her snapped when she felt the wet flesh of Raven’s folds brush against her cock.

Raven’s mind was spinning in pleasure as a moan slipped from her lips. She had been wet enough that it was only mildly uncomfortable when she had been impaled on the alpha’s cock. Any discomfort she felt was soon turned into mind numbing pleasure. Abby’s member stretched her and filled her in places that she never knew she had before.

The ridges and bumps of the omega’s cunny massaged the bulging veins of the Chancellor’s cock. She loved it. The girl was so tight that she had to put in a real effort to rock her cock in and out of the omega. Abby bent over for better positioning so she was barely hovering over her lover holding herself up with her hands. Each thrust made a slapping wet sound as the alpha’s bounced against Raven’s pussy juice covered ass.

It didn’t take long before the two were moaning. Abby leaned down bringing her mouth only inches away from the mechanic’s neck. “Mine,” she hissed before bringing her teeth over the pulse point and latching down with an intensity. Raven wanted to moan, but instinct drove her own mouth to attach to her alpha’s neck biting down sealing them at mates. The completion of their bond was enough to send both over the edge.  
Seed spurted in vapid bursts from the alpha’s cock. The knot tied them together forcing the potent seed to stay in her pussy where the little swimmers could reach her fertile womb. Neither woman registered the thought of the pups they had probably just created. Both were too tired collapsing tied together onto the mattress in a mess of sweaty limbs and spent energy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Lexa learns of the pup growing inside of Clarke. How will she react? How will Clarke? And how does Lexa’s most trusted advisors feel?
> 
> Authors Notes:  
> Nally - Thank you so much for reading and the wonderful comments you will probably be leaving. Give it up for Amanda who came up with the plot of the story, she’s amazing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Amanda - Thanks for reading. We appreciate it so much. Feel free to leave some comments and kudos. (I’m saying this now) Please do not ask me to continue other stories in the comments, message me if you have requests like that. Actually Nally is the awesome one, I would not be posting this without her.


End file.
